Anubis in America
by bratitude4eva
Summary: When Anubis takes a trip to America they find out a huge secret about their favorite two Americans, Eddie and Nina. What is Nina and Eddie's secret? How will Anubis House react to their secret? Join Nina and Eddie and the rest of Anubis house in this story! Neddie Story!
1. Prologue

**Some of you are probably thinking why I'm not updating one of my stories. Well this idea popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it so please enjoy it!**

**Check out the poll on my page.**

**PLZ Review!**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"It was awesome being able to share our lives with you guys for the past 2 years. We will return soon! We love you all!" announced a girl with dirty blonde hair. A guy next to her with the same color hair nodded on agreement.

The two performers walked off stage and started a conversation on a sofa backstage.

"Nins, I can't believe you're actually leaving."

"Eddie, you know that this is what I've always wanted."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nina, while you're in England you're probably going to be attracted to some boys or the other way around. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to hold you back. The second you get on that plane tomorrow morning I'm going to set you free. Okay?"

"What if I don't want to be set free! What if I do want to be held back! Eddie, I just don't want to let you go. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then let's not say goodbye. Let's say hello instead. Hello Nina."

"Hello Eddie."** (Shout out to anyone who can guess where I got that idea from!)**

* * *

**Check out my other stories!**

**PLZ Review!**


	2. Set Free

**I do not own HOA**

**Check out the polls on my page!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**PLZ review!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I heard a door slam from upstairs. Next thing I know I see Fabian storm into our room. After a few minutes of silence I asked "Did something happen between you and Nina?"

"Yeah." She broke up with me."

I didn't say anything after that. I just left things alone. I'm actually kind of glad that she broke up with Fabian. He's such a wimp. Nina deserves something better. Something like what we had before she left. I really miss being with her. I miss everything from our old life. Maybe we can go back to the way things were.

Nina's POV

I just can't do this anymore. I can't pretend like I'm happy with Fabian when I'd rather be with Eddie. Eddie and I had something that I'll never forget.

*Flashback*

"What about this for the bridge?" asked Eddie. Then he played something on his guitar.

"That's great! This song will be perfect." I smiled at him and just stared into his mysterious green eyes.

He smiled back at me and asked "What are you staring at?"

"You. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile."

He blushed a rosy red and said "Thanks."

We just sat there in silence for a while until he held out his hand and said "C'mon I want to show you something."

I hesitated for a moment and grabbed his hand. He led me back to the studio that we record at and told me to sit down on the couch outside the recording booth. He went inside the booth and picked up another guitar.

He sat down on a stool inside the booth and said "Nina, we've been together for a while now and I feel like it's the right time to say this, but I couldn't figure out how to say it so I thought I'd sing it.

The music started to play and he started singing.

**(He sang **_**"I love you like a love song"**_** by Selena Gomez)**

He finished and just stared at me intently through the glass expecting me to say something. Instead of saying something I ran inside the booth and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Eddie."

*End of Flashback*

I took out my phone and sent a text to Fabian.

* * *

TO: FABIAN

FROM: NINA

Meet me in my room. We need to talk.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Fabian walked in. he slowly came up to me and said "You wanted to see me."

"Yeah… Fabian I don't think we should continue to see each other."

"What? Nina, why?"

"I just don't feel a connection anymore. Fabian, I don't want to pretend to be happy when I know I'm not."

"But Nina you don't get it. I want to be with you."

"Fabian please, I really don't want to do this right know."

"Then when do you want to? You know what? FINE!"

"FINE!"  
I pushed him out the door and slammed it. Why can't he just understand? Don't worry Nina you leave tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow when I leave I can talk to Eddie about us getting back together. I have one problem though. Patricia. It's obvious that she has feelings for Eddie, but me and Eddie were together before then, so it would be okay. Right?

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Eddie's POV

I woke up and got ready for my flight that's in two hours. Once I was done I walked into the dining room and overheard Amber say "But Fabina was the power couple!"

I glanced over at Nina to see her rubbing her temples. Amber must be going on and on about it. Once we all finished eating. Trudy came into the room and said "Nina and Eddie your car is here."

We all exchanged our goodbyes and me and Nina got into our car. The car ride was silent and awkward for a while until Nina said "You know the night before I first left for England when you said that you were going to set me free when I got onto the plane?"

I smiled a little when she brought up. She hasn't brought us up at all since she first left. "Yeah. I do."

"Well, you know that some people say that when you set someone free that if it comes back to you its yours."

"And your point is?"

"Eddie, can we go back to the way we were?"

"I'd love that."

**So that is the end of this chapter! PLZ Review!**


	3. Settled

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I didn't do shout outs for the question I had asked you guys in the prologue I had forgot but here they are:**

**The answer was Good Luck Charlie. It was from the episode where Spencer leaves for Boston.**

**So congrats to…...**

**Huntressss and Sibunagleek111 for getting it right!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**I do not own HOA or anything that you think a 12 year old would own.**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

Everything is almost perfect. Me and Eddie are back together, but something's missing. The music. "That's what's missing!" I shouted aloud.

Everyone in the airport terminal looked at me like in was crazy. Then a voice appeared over the intercom calling for first class passengers to board the flight to Los Angeles, CA. Talk about saved by the bell. As I showed the woman my boarding pass I looked behind me to see Eddie staring at his phone with a shocked look on his face. I wonder what has him so freaked out. I was thinking about what could be on Eddie's phone when Eddie himself brought me out of my thoughts. He said "Nins, why are you standing in the middle of the terminal?" it wasn't until then I realized that I was just standing in the middle of terminal just staring into space.

I quickly recovered and said "I was just lost in thought. C'mon let's get to our seats." He gave me this skeptical look and just led me towards our seats.

As I sat down in my seat someone tapped my shoulder. I expected it to be Eddie, but instead it was a girl who looked about my age, but with jet black hair that reached her mid back. She said in a hushed tone "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Nina Martin?"

I was confused for a moment and then I realized that this girl had an American accent. I then said "Yes I am. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh! I'm Macy. I'm a huge fan I still love your music. Can I have your autograph?"

I haven't heard those words in forever. I smiled and gave her my autograph. She thanked me and walked back to her seat. It looks like Eddie saw because when he sat down next to me he asked "Who was that?"

"She was just some girl who wanted my autograph. I haven't given one in two years. I miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Everything. The concerts, tours, the studio. What if when we go back we head to the studio and just have fun like we used to."

"I don't know Nins, we could be pulled back into a world of chaos and we don't know what could happen."

"C'mon Eddie! It'll be fun we'll probably just lay a few tracks down."

He sighed and said "Fine. It _would_ be nice to go back for a little while."

"I knew you would love the idea." I noticed that Eddie was staring at me. Is there something on my face? I finally asked "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what I saw on my phone earlier. I got a text from Andre (their manager) saying that there is this movie called _Lovestruck: The Musical _and they want us to play the younger versions of the older two main characters."

"Wow. So would we be playing like in a flashback or something?"

"No, these are starring roles. I'm in. You?"

"Looks like we're in a movie."

The rest of the flight was filled with mindless chatter. Eddie even asked me out on a date. I have to say though that I'm pretty excited about it. It would be like our first date all over again.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Where are we going?" I asked Eddie

"It's a surprise! Now shh!"

Eddie had blindfolded me and was leading me who knows where for our first date. I'm just hoping that he isn't taking me some place illegal.

"We're here! Now take off your blindfold." Said Eddie

I took off my blindfold. I looked around and I saw a stage not just any stage, _the_ stage. It was where both me and Eddie got our starts.

We weren't singers at first, we were dancers. We got our starts on the show So You Think You can Dance season 12 **(A/N I know that there isn't a season 12 but for this pretend that there is one.)**

Music started playing. It was the song that we danced to on the night before we were both eliminated. We made it all the way to the finale, but we came in second place. I didn't care though. I couldn't have been more grateful for the experience itself. I couldn't have been more grateful because that experience led Eddie to asking me out on national TV.

Eddie held out his hand to me and we stepped onto the stage and started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Me and Eddie finally got off the plane and we were outside waiting for a taxi. When he went off to call Andre and tell him about us doing the movie I received a phone call from an unknown number.

**Nina/**_Caller_

**Hello?**

_Is this Nina Martin?_

**Yes this is she.**

_I'm afraid I have bad news. Your grandmother Evelyn Martin has passed. I'm sorry for your loss._

* * *

Then the person hung up. Eddie came back and noticed my silence.

"Nina, what's wrong?"

I turned towards Eddie with glossy eyes and said with a shaky voice "My gran is dead. She was my only family left and now she's gone. I have no one or nowhere to go." By then I was sobbing my words.

Eddie just held me tight and stroked my hair as he spoke "Don't worry Nina you're not alone you have me plus you can stay with me in my apartment."

I stopped crying long enough for me to say "Since when did you have an apartment?"

"Since you first left. I had a falling out with my mom and decided to get my own place."

"Wow. You miss a lot when you leave for 2 years."

"Yeah. You do. C'mon let's go and get you settled."

Little did we know that things weren't exactly going to be "settled"

**I hope you liked this chapter! PLZ Review! Check out my stories! **

**Can someone please tell me how to work the links for your page because I have like no idea on how to work it! PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Why?

**Hello People of Fanfiction!**

**I now have outfits and dance videos for this story on my profile!**

**I do not own anything except for the plot!**

**Let's Go!**

Fabian's POV

I just don't get why Nina would break up with me. We were as Amber said, Fabina Forever. Earlier today I found out that no one else is leaving the house for summer break. That gives me an idea. I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table with my laptop. I searched plane tickets to L.A. "Oh so you're finally getting over Nina." A voice said behind me.

I looked around to see Jerome smirking. "Jerome, leave me alone and get everyone else I here."

"Ooh, stutter rutter's stutter is gone."

He left for a few minutes and then came back with the rest of the house. "Fabian I'm going to need you to hurry this up I'm kind of in the middle of an alien search right now sooo." Said Alfie.

"This will only take a minute. I found somewhere for us to go this summer." I said.

"Really! Where?" asked Mara

"L.A." I said.

"Wait isn't that where Nina lives?" asked Patricia

"I don't care! I'm going to start packing!" exclaimed Joy as she ran up the stairs.

"So is that as a yes?" I asked

I heard a chorus of yes! Before they all left to start packing I shouted "We leave tomorrow!"

Eddie's POV

As me and Nina got out of my car we were swarmed with reporters. They screamed "So are you guys really going to be in _Lovestruck: The Musical_? And stupid things like "Are you pregnant Nina?" Things like that really get on my nerves, but with Nina being her awesome self she just ignored them. What I can't really get though is the fact that they can't leave us alone. All we really want is privacy. When me and Nina finally got inside I put her stuff down inside my practically empty apartment. I mean our practically empty apartment and sat down on the ground. I sighed and said "Nins, come here." As I waved her over.

She sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eye. I stared right back into her lovely green eyes and said "Don't listen to the reporters they were just being stupid. Plus we can clear everything up at our interview tomorrow with Ellen."

"Okay, but Eddie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything."

"Where is your furniture?"

"That is in a place called a store where you buy it."

"Haha very funny. We should really buy some."

"Fine. One condition though."

"What?"

"We get to share the big bedroom round the hall."

"Yeah we can share a room. I actually like that idea."

She grinned and with me being the big flirt that I am I kissed her. One long passionate kiss. Once we broke apart she exclaimed "Eddie! We forgot the rest of our thing in the trunk!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me back outside. Sadly, the paparazzi were still there, but this time we ignored them. When we had the last bag to bring inside I whispered into Nina's ear "Let's give them a show."

She nodded and I kissed her. It wasn't as long or as heated as the one we had inside, but it was nice and sweet. Once we pulled apart we held hands and looked up at our new home. I grabbed the last bag and Nina's hand and walked in confidently. I can just tell that tomorrow's going to be fun.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Eddie, hurry up! If we're late Andre's going to kill us!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

"Don't alright me! Get in the limo!"

We finally reached Ellen's studio. Knowing Ellen this is going to be a long, but fun interview.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Fabian, why did we have to leave at 1am?" asked Amber

"Because, I want to get there when its daytime." said Fabian

"If this is all to get Nina back I'm going to barf." said Jerome

"I totally agree." I said

"Will you guys just shut up and let me enjoy the fact that I'm going to L.A!" screamed Joy

After that no one said anything else we just got to the airport and boarded our flight.

* * *

_**After the flight in the airport**_

* * *

"I can't believe that flight was so long!" complained Alfie

"Forget about that! I need to hear some American gossip!" exclaimed Amber.

We all followed her into a Starbucks that was in the airport where apparently a TV was on. The TV was playing this talk show called Ellen and I have to say it looked interesting.

* * *

The lady who was Ellen said "Next up on our show we have the two teenagers that left the spotlight two years ago! Come on out guys!" Two people started walking out and OMG. I looked at everyone and they had the same and they had the same expression as me, shocked and confused.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Next up on our show we have the two teenagers that left the spotlight two years ago! Come on out guys!" said Ellen

I looked at Nina and we walked out hand in hand. We waved to our fans, hugged Ellen and sat down. "Hey Guys! For those of you who don't know who these amazing people are, they are _the _Nina Martin and Eddie Miller. Professional dancers, singers, and now up and coming actors!" said Ellen

"It's great to be here Ellen." said Nina

"I'm glad that you guys are here after two years of not seeing any of your faces. Speaking of you guys not being here. What were you guys up to these past couple of years?" asked Ellen

"We both left to pursue our educations." I said

"Well then what about you two and your relationship? Did you guys stay together?"

Nina took this one "No, we were separated those 2 years, but now we're together again."

"That's nice. It really is. Now, a little birdie told me that you two are now living together."

I laughed and said "yes we are. We just moved in together yesterday."

"Well, as a house warming gift I got you guys this." Then Ellen pulled out a plate with her face on it.

Nina laughed and said "We'll be sure to keep this somewhere safe."

"That's great. Now, let's talk about before you guys became singers. You both were on season of So You Think You Can Dance. Did you guys know each other before then?"

I answered with "No we met each other through the show."

"That's sweet. What about the experience overall?"

Nina answered "The experience for me was challenging, but amazing and unreal at the same time you know. I wouldn't change any of it."

I said "Same for me too. You know I would do it all over again."

"Really? Would you guys mind performing for us now?"

Nina said "I'm up for it. Eddie?"

I said "Yeah. That'd be awesome."

Ellen said "Okay, we're going to give you guys some time to change during the commercial break and when we return we will see you guys perform."

* * *

Fabian's POV

"What the hell was that!" I screamed

"I don't know, but there has to be a reasonable explanation for it." said Mara

Patricia scoffed and said "Yeah right."

Amber yelled "Will you guys shut up! It's back on!"

I reluctantly shut up and watched the TV.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Are you ready to dance?" asked Eddie

I smirked and said "Of course."

He then un buttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt and got into position.

Ellen announced "Alright, now we're back with Nina Martin and Eddie Miller. In a few minutes they'll be dancing just for us! Isn't that great! Before they perform let's give you guys that just tuned in the background on these two stars. Now, both at the age of ONLY 19 these two teenagers have set the world by storm with their amazing voices, and the spectacular art we call dance. Here is Nina Martin and Eddie Miller!"

* * *

**(Dance is on profile)**

* * *

Me and Eddie were so close. Our breath on each other's faces. It wasn't until we heard the applause of the audience we pulled apart from our embrace.

"That routine was amazing!" said Ellen as she walked over. "You both were absolutely amazing, and I'm still shocked that you both didn't win your season."

Eddie said "Well you know not everything goes as planned, but in our case it still worked out perfectly."

"It's wonderful that you think that. By the way I have someone who wants to come and talk to you themselves. Come on out Nigel!"

Nigel Lithgow walked out and gave me and Eddie a hug and said "Both of you are spectacular dancers and it broke my heart that you guys didn't win your season. Now So You Think You Can Dance is doing an all star season and we want you two to be apart of it. it is next June. What do you say?"

I looked at Eddie and he looked at me. His eyes told me yes. I finally said "We'd love to."

* * *

Amber's POV

Wow. I never knew Nina or Eddie could dance, but most importantly they're together! Fabian looks steaming mad and Patricia looked hurt when she saw them kiss.

Why would they keep this a secret from us? Do we really know them?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Check out my other stories!**


	5. Friends and Oh My God

**Hello people of fanfiction!**

**Please review! Check out my other stories!**

**Do you guys like the new cover for the story?**

Nina's POV

That interview was so much fun! Our dance was... magical! When Eddie kissed me there were sparks. He's the only person I felt those with. Never with anyone else."Nins, Andre wants us to meet him at the office now." said Eddie

"Ok... should we be worried?"

"I'm not sure."

"But before we leave we should say hi to Twitch. It's been forever since we last saw him."

"Yeah that would be nice. We need to have a quick bro chat."

I raised my eyebrows at him and walked over to Twitch. "Hey, Twitch!" I said

"Hey Nina! Eddie! You guys were great out there."

"Thanks man! I've got something I need to ask you. Do you mind babe?" asked Eddie

"I can take a hint. I'll be in the limo if you need me. Bye Twitch." I said

"Bye Nins." said Twitch

I walked outside and got into the limo. I looked at my phone and I had 33 missed calls from Amber. I swear I'm going to scream if this is about "Fabina." I hesitated for a moment, and then I decided to call her back.

**Amber**/_Nina_

_Hey Amber._

**Hey Nins. Whatcha Doing?**

_Um... Just sitting. You?_

**Me? I'm... you know just being Amber. Learning some geometry.**

_Amber... what's going on?_

**Nothings going on! I mean what would be going on! It's not like me and everyone else from Anubis house saw you and Eddie on TV in a starbucks in a L.A. airport! Phfft! Why would you think that? Bye Nina!**

Nina's POV

Then she just hung up. I didn't even hear what she said. She was talking _way_ to fast. I wonder what's going on. Then the limo door opened and Eddie slid in right next to me. I asked "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go before Andre kills us."

* * *

As me and Eddie walked into Andre's office we were bombarded with a loud "Hey guys!" from Andre. He continued with "I'm glad that you guys are here. I have a bunch of photo shoots and interviews lined up for you guys, and you guys have tomorrow and the rest of the day off."

I nodded my head and said "Okay. I can roll with that plus I think that its time to go buy furniture for our very empty apartment."

Eddie quickly said "Not so fast. We have our date tonight. And _you _have to get ready."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going, but I hope you know that don't think of this as our first date. Think of it as a continuation of where we left off."

"Trust me I will. I'll have something waiting for you when you get home."

"Wait- you're not coming with me?"

"No. You'll see why later. Love you. Now go!"

"Love you too."

As I walked out of the office I was blinded by camera flashes. I forgot how bright they could be. I quickly dung through my pockets and my purse, and I couldn't find my sunglasses. When I could finally get to the limo I couldn't see clearly. Everything started to clear up after a few minutes. When I finally reached the apartment and got into the apartment. I raided my closet. I can't find anything! I think its time to call for some reinforcements. I whipped out my phone and called my friends Mollee and Allison.**(AN: They are on profile)** They are now on their way. I met both Mollee and Allison through So You Think You Can Dance. They are both spectacular dancers. I wonder if they got invited to do the all star season? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it to see both of them. Allison quickly asked "Why did you call us here again?"

Mollee added "Yeah. I was in the middle of practicing."

"I know. I know. I just _really _needed your help picking out an outfit for me and Eddie's date tonight." I said

Mollee said "Oh! I didn't know that this was serious! C'mon Alli! We have to help her!"

"Fine, but you owe me!" said Allison

"Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed

* * *

1 Hour Later

* * *

Nina's POV

Once they were finished I looked into the mirror. **(AN:Outfit on profile)**"Oh my gosh. Guys! I look amazing! Thank You!" I said

"No prob. It was pretty fun." said Mollee

Allison added "Yeah, it was just like old times."

I just nodded and smiled. As they walked out of my room they stopped in their tracks. Mollee managed to sputter out "Nina. Come here."

I walked out and- oh my god.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Check out the poll on my page!**

**Be sure to check out the links on my page!**

**Tell me what you think of the new cover!**


	6. The Box

Eddie's POV

"Marko! What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting the family." I exclaimed

"I would say the same, I thought you were in England?"

"I actually came back with Nina a few days ago, and we plan to stay."

"That's great man. Do you mind telling me what this is all about." he said as he gestured to the wall behind me.

"Oh. That's just something for my date with Nina. By the way speaking of that Twitch is supposed to help me with this. Twitch! Your supposed to be helping me!"

As Twitch emerged from the back room he said "I'm coming. Hold your horses lover boy. I was just getting more spray paint." He looked up and he finally saw Marco. "Yo! Marko when did you get back?"

"Just yesterday man. Ok who's phone is ringing? It's driving me nuts."

I checked my pockets and it was my phone. My phone rang out and I listened to the voicemail. It was Nina and she said that she needed me like now. I ran out towards Marko and Twitch and told them what Nina said. "Guys, I need you to come with me to the apartment. It sounds like Nina's distressed or something."

"Wait, but she's asking for you. Why do you need us?" asked Twitch

I rolled my eyes and said "Because Allison and Mollee are there too."

Twitch shut his mouth and followed me and Marko into the car.

* * *

Mollee's POV

There are 7 faces staring at me and Allison and its starting to get _really _creepy. Its like their not blinking. Nina ran back into her room and called someone. Probably Eddie. I slowly backed up and ran into Nina's room with Allison close behind me. "That was really awkward." said Allison.

I just nodded my head in agreement while poking my head out the door to see if any cars had pulled up in the driveway. After looking out for five minutes I finally saw Eddie's car pull up. I turned around and said "Nina, Eddie's car finally pulled up in the driveway."

Eddie's POV

I ran up to the apartment and unlocked the door. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I heard Marko say "Who are they?"

They are my worst nightmare.

* * *

Jerome's POV

So there are bunch of people staring and no ones talking. I finally decided to say something. "Hello Nina, Eddie."

This girl with blue eyes and blonde wavy hair said "Nina, what are they talking about? Are these those people from England?"

I looked at Eddie who looked like all the color had drained from his face. "Yeah they are." He turned directly towards us and gave us a stone cold stare as he asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Fabian stared right back at him and said "I came here to get Nina back. They came for a vacation. Is there a problem?"

Nina finally spoke "Yes there is. We were fine. You were fine. Why are you guys here? As in Me and Eddie's apartment."

Patricia quickly said "We want answers. Now. We saw you guys on that talk show. It all doesn't make sense."

"Patricia's right. Why would you guys lie to us? I mean I thought we were friends Nina." said Amber

Nina just shook her head as she tried to shake away the tears that were coming to her eyes. "You know what you guys need to leave like now. I'm not going to deal with this."

* * *

Eddie's POV

Wow. Nina really just kicked them out. I think that we should reschedule this date. As Mollee and Allison tried to comfort her me and the guys exchanged our goodbyes and they left the same time when the girls left. Now it was just me and Nina. We finished the rest of our night in silence. When Nina finally fell asleep I pulled out the small black box that was in my pocket and put it inside the drawer next to our bed. I sighed as I closed the drawer thinking tonight is not the night.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Talk

**Here is another chapter in Anubis in America!**

**Bedroom and kitchen are on profile!**

**I do not own HOA, Allison, Twitch, Marko, or Mollee**

* * *

Eddie's POV

What went down last night was rough. The thing that bother's me though is the fact that this is only the beginning of it all. I looked over at Nina who is still fast asleep as I got up to go into the kitchen. As I was on my way to the kitchen I heard a knock at the door. It's way to early for you to be knocking at my door. I trudged to the door in nothing but my boxers.

When I opened the door there was no one there. Probably someone who wants to play some prank. When I finally continued my long journey to the kitchen I look inside it to see nothing to eat. I swear that I'm going to starve to death. I haven't eaten in a whole three hours. I heard footsteps shuffle behind me and I felt someone kiss me on the cheek. I turned around to see Nina looking straight at me. She said "We don't have food. We don't have furniture. We don't have the relationships that we need."

"What do you mean we don't have the relationships that we need?"

"Eddie, what went down with the Anubis kids last night hurt me bad."

"I know, but Nina you weren't the only one who was hurt."

"I know that Eddie. The thing is I've faced things like this before, and it's cut me deep. The cut gets deeper every time."

"What has cut you deep?"

"You don't remember. Do you?"

"Nina are you talking about?"

"Yes I am!"

"I thought you let go of that Nina!"

"Well its not the sort of thing that's easy to forget!"

"You need to though!"

She sighed as she gritted her teeth and said "I'm going for a walk. _Alone._"

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair as I heard the door slam. I can't believe that we're fighting now. Now is seriously not the time. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Hopefully that's Nina. I walked to the door and Joy, Alfie, and Mara were there.

* * *

Nina's POV

"I can't believe he thinks I've forgotten. It's not something that any girl would take lightly. I mean would you forget that your boyfriend would cheat on you with another girl!"

Mollee looked at me and said "You know Nina, I could probably help you a lot more if you told me what exactly happened."

"Fine. It all started when..."

_Flashback_

_I was walking next to Eddie on our way to the park. I found out from my friend Jasmine that Eddie had gotten drunk at some party and had you know what with some girl. The thing is that I'm waiting for Eddie to tell me himself what happened. The worst part is that the party was a month ago. I sighed and decided to give Eddie one more chance to confess when I said "Eddie, you never told me what happened at that party last month."_

_"No, just a few drinks and me talking to some of the guys."_

_I turned to Eddie and asked really slowly "Are you sure nothing else happened?"_

_"Yes Nins."_

_"Don't call me that." I said As tears welled up in my eyes. "Don't call me that if you're going to lie to me." A look of realization hit his face as he knew he what I was talking about._

_"Nina, I was going to tell you."_

_"When? More than a month later! Eddie, I wouldn't have been mad if you just told me. I knew you were drunk, but it still hurts."_

_"Then, if you know I was drunk. Why are you mad?"_

_I glared at him "I gave you a chance to come clean, but you didn't." I slowly backed away from him as I said "We should take a break. A permanent one."_

_End of Flashback_

Nina's POV

"Nina, I get that you are mad and all, but don't you think that he feels bad enough that it even happened. I'm not taking sides or anything, but I think you two haven't even worked through this enough for you to get past this. You need to go back to your apartment and talk this through. Don't object. Just start walking back."

I slowly started walking back to the apartment.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You, Mara, and Joy want to risk the wrath of Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, and Amber. Just to stand up for me and Nina?"

Alfie stood as he spoke "Yeah man. I hated the way things were last night. We just want to let you know that we don't feel the same way they did. We think that you and Nina had the right to keep it from us."

I nodded my head as I said "Yeah thanks. I'll talk to Nina about it later. You guys should leave before Nina comes back and freaks."

Mara said "Ok, but will you tell Nina that we are sorry for how things went."

I nodded my head yes. Joy said "Bye Eddie. Call us later. Yeah?"

Again, I nodded my head as I opened the door and waved them goodbye.

I opened the door to our newly decorated bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. At the same time I heard the front door open. Soon, I heard Nina's voice echoed through the apartment. "Eddie! Eddie can we talk please?"

I heard her footsteps go down the hallway leading to the bedroom. "Eddie, we have some things that we need to work through. _Before_ we deal with anything else. Do you think we can work through them?"

I stood up and walked towards her "Yeah. We need to."

This is what we need a talk.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	8. Thinking

**I do not own HOA.**

**Important note at the bottom!**

* * *

Patricia's POV

As I sat down on my bed in our hotel room I asked "Has anyone seen Joy, Alfie, and Mara?"

Amber walked into the room and said "No, but what are we going to do about Eddie and Nina?"

As I sat back onto the bed I started to talk but then me and Amber heard a door close. I looked at Amber and her eyes said to go out there and see who it was. We walked out there to see exactly who we were looking for. Joy, Alfie, and Mara.

Fabian emerged from his room as Amber started to question them. She slowly said "So, where were you guys?"

Joy quickly looked down at her shoes. She doesn't want to tell us where they were. I took a few steps towards them as I said "Joy, why were are you looking at you're shoes? Whenever you try to avoid something you avoid eye contact. Now, tell me. Where were you guys?"

She still didn't answer me. Me, Amber, Fabian, and Jerome exchanged glances. We all know where they went. Fabian gritted his teeth and said "Were you guys at Nina and Eddie's?"

No one answered. "Did I stutter? Were you guys at Nina and Eddie's?" Again they didn't answer. This time Fabian screamed "Why would you guys go there? They betrayed us! They lied to us! I thought you were loyal! You guys need to get out! Now!"

* * *

Nina's POV

I sat next to Eddie as we were going over all of our interviews and rehearsal schedules for this week. I sighed as I looked over everything for this week. I looked over at Eddie who wasn't even looking at the list anymore. He looked like he was deep in thought. I nudged his shoulder as I asked "Eddie, are you ok?"

A look of realization hit his face as he began to talk "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about things."

"Thinking about what?"

"Everything. From Anubis to work to you."

"Me? What could you possibly be thinking about me for?"

"I was thinking about you because-"

There was a knocking at the door that cut Eddie off. He got up to get the door. He came back into the living room with Joy, Mara, and Alfie. "Eddie, what are they doing here?"

"It's okay Nina. They actually need our help." I noticed that Alfie was standing side ways. "Alfie, why are you standing that way?"

"Uh... no reason. Just like to stand that way. You know?"

I walked up to him as I said "No I don't know." I turned Alfie around as I said "Oh. My. God."

* * *

**My important announcement is that I need staff members for my community Neddie4Life. If you are interested in becoming part of the staff please leave PM me about it and I'll send you an invite to be apart of the staff.**

**PLZ Review!**


	9. Nurse Nina

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter of Anubis in America!**

**Check out my new one-shot Birth & Love**

**I do not own HOA**

* * *

Nina's POV

Alfie's entire left side of his face was either swollen or bleeding. "Oh my god. Alfie come into the kitchen. I have to clean you up, and dress your wounds." Eddie, Mara, and Joy followed us into the kitchen. I sat Alfie down onto a stool and took a cold wash rag and began to dab his face. He flinched every time the rag touched a cut. "Alfie, who did this to you?"

He grimaced at the memory of this all happening. "It all started when Jerome, Amber, Fabian, and Patricia were confronting us about coming here. Then things got out of hand. Fabian started swinging his arms. Then, he just started hitting me over and over. He just wouldn't stop." Alfie had tears streaming down his face.

Nina soothed him and let him calm down. "Shh... it's okay Alfie. You don't have to talk about it. Just hold this rag to your face while I get some bandages from the laundry room. Eddie can you come with me?"

Eddie nodded his head as we walked to the laundry room together. I leaned against the dryer and ran my fingers through my hair as Eddie took out the bandages. "I just don't get it. This is not the Fabian I know. I understand that he was upset, but I never thought he would do this. What do you think?"

Eddie sighed and said "I'm not sure what to think anymore. I do know that I'm not letting them go back to the hotel that they were staying at. They are going to stay here. They can stay in the guest bedrooms. Speaking of that I'll get them ready while you help Alfie."

I nodded my head and we parted ways. I went back into the kitchen and finished helping Alfie. I gave him an ice pack for the swelling and leaned back against the counter. "So guys, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. We are not letting you guys go back there. It is too dangerous. Right now Eddie is getting your rooms ready, its okay if you don't have your things we can take you shopping tomorrow if you need us too. You just need to know that we're here for you."

Mara and Joy walked up to me and each gave me a hug. Mara said "Thank you Nina, you have no idea how much this means to us." I laughed lightly and said "It's no problem. Anything for my friends." They both smiled at me and gave me another hug. Joy said "Well, we're going to turn in. Alfie, I hope you get better, and Nina thanks again."

They exited the kitchen and said good night to Eddie since he was coming in the kitchen as they left. I walked towards Alfie and slowly took off his ice pack to look at his face. "Okay, it looks like the swelling has gone down, just keep the ice pack on it for now. It looks like you don't need any stiches either so for now just get some rest and we'll change your bandages in the morning."

Alfie laughed and said "Since, when did you become a nurse Nina?" I smiled at him and said "My Gran used to be a nurse. She taught me everything that she knew. You should go get some rest Alfie. Your bedroom is down the hall to the left." He smiled back at me and said "Thanks, Nina. You too Eddie. For everything."

We both smiled at him as we bid our goodnights to each other. Eddie started to walk towards me and he said in a very sexy voice "Nurse Nina huh? I has a nice ring to it. It makes you sound _very_ sexy." He kissed me on the neck in the spot that drives me _absolutely _insane. I lightly pushed him off me and said "Not so fast Eddie. I did the abstinence pledge in 6th grade. I'm saving it for marriage. Besides, things are just too crazy right now to even be thinking about that."

He sighed and said "You're right. I just _really _need to relieve some of this stress. Things are so messed up right now. Can I at least have a kiss?" I smirked and said "Of course you can." I lightly pecked him on the lips and said "C'mon let's get some sleep."

We both walked to our bedroom in complete silence, but with our hands held tightly. We didn't need to talk we had done enough talking. We just needed each other.

* * *

**Thank You for reading this chapter!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Cheating Pictures

**I do not own HOA. R&R**

**New Links are on page for this chapter**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I was in the kitchen making some pancakes when Nina walked in with a serious case of bedhead hair. She sat down on a stool and asked sleepily. "2 questions. One, what are you making? Two, Are the other's up yet?"

I shook my head no as I pointed to the freshly made pancakes that I just put on a plate as I placed it on the counter. Nina groaned in frustration. I raised my eyebrow at her and said "Hey, hey it is too early to be groaning. Look, I'll even pour you some OJ." I walked over to the fridge and poured her some orange juice. As I set down Nina's drink on the counter a happy Joy bounced in the room. Followed by a sleepy Mara and a _very _hungry Alfie.

Alfie rubbed his hands together as he said "So Nins, what's for breakfast?"

"Nina isn't making breakfast today Alfie. I am."

He grinned at me and said "Does that mean marshmallow pancake surprise?" I nodded back at him and then got to work. The girls just looked at as weirdly, and left. Probably to go shopping or something. As me and Alfie ate our breakfast we heard the door slam and Fabian walked in.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Mara you and Joy both look insanely cute. We should really hang out more often. C'mon let's go pay for those and grab a bite to eat." We all walked out of the store and went to this café around the corner. As we sat down and put our shopping bags down Joy was twiddling her thumbs. I grabbed her hand gently and looked at her with caring eyes. "Are you okay? If it has anything to do with me you can ask me or I can help you. You don't have to be afraid."

She looked at me and sighed. "How come you didn't tell us about your life here? I mean... its fine that you didn't tell us but why?"

I shifted in my seat realizing that I never really gave anyone any answers. "Well, I was just _so _busy. I had been dancing since I was three. This never really was my goal, but before my parents died they had me training so that I could be a professional, and when they did die I felt like I had to carry it on. Since then dance became everything. I was never really social. I missed out on those special childhood memories. I guess that when I came to Anubis I thought that things could be different. Things weren't exactly different, they were weird." I looked her in the eyes as I said this last thing "I just wanted to be normal."

They both looked at me with open mouths. To lighten the mood I said "Close your mouths you'll catch flies." They both closed their mouths as a blush crept up both of their faces.

* * *

Alfie's POV

I can't believe Eddie just made that deal with Fabian. It's like making a deal with the devil. I took a few steps towards Eddie as I said "Eddie, don't do this. This is crazy! You don't have to do this."

He looked at me and his eyes showed pure sorrow. "Alfie, you don't understand. I have to do this."

* * *

Joy's POV

Nina, Mara, and I were walking past a couple stores on Rodeo Drive as Nina got a text on her phone. She stopped in her tracks as she looked up at us with glossy eyes. Mara and I shared a look as I took Nina's phone out of her hand. Wait this isn't Nina's phone its Eddie's. I looked down at the screen in front of me. This can't be happening not to her. Not after everything that's happened to her.

The text came with a video and a picture. The video was of Eddie and this random girl.**(Girl on profile)** He was all over her. As I played it she said "_Eddie when are you breaking up with this Nina girl. I mean we've been seeing each other for a while now. Don't you think its time we go public? Besides you and I have had sex and you too haven't don't you think its time that you break up with her?"_

_He looked at her the same way he does to Nina and kissed her full on the lips._ Then the video ended. We looked at the picture, and my jaw dropped. I don't think I can even describe this picture.**(Pic on** **profile) **The text said _Do you think you can sneak away from her tonight baby?_

I looked at Nina and she just started walking. In the direction towards the apartment. Mara and I quickly caught up with her. As she entered the apartment she went straight to the computer and watched this video of her and Eddie dancing. **(Video on profile) **

She cried throughout the entire video and once it was done she packed a bag and left the apartment. We didn't follow her, but before she left she took Eddie's phone and sent a text that said _He's all yours. -Baby_

* * *

Eddie's POV

"You promise?"

He crossed his heart and said "Its a done deal. I don't go back on my deals."


End file.
